Relax shikamaru
by anime kaz
Summary: if anyone knows me, i like to relax! It's rather simple. but why can't i relax lately? my thoughts won't focus on the clouds or the sky or even a flower. they keep drifting away from my own will just to torure me! and all because of that troublesome woman


A/N sorry this one took a while. Can you believe it is one of my fave pairings and I still couldn't think of anything for it! Also life is busy and doesn't like me having much time to write. Damn life! I BLAME YOU! Anyways, excuses over.

This pairing was recommended by the fantastically magnificent Aprillius Maximillius. Hope I don't disappoint!

Oh and I do not own Naruto. I wish the adorable little guy was mine but hey, that's life.

Story: Relax Shikamaru!

The grass beneath my back should have relaxed me immediately. It usually does. But it failed.

The sun caressed my skin, warming it slowly but this also failed to relax me.

The scent of the grass and flowers, the shade of the tree even the gentle song of the birds was more troublesome then relaxing! This was my favourite place to do nothing so why isn't it relaxing me?

Quite simply, the wind ruined it. The wind that seemed to constantly blow was neither cold nor hot. It was comfortable and warm in a way. It wasn't strong nor gentle, enough to blow long hair in its grasp but weak enough that your hat would firmly stay on your head. It was that kind of wind.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I kicked my legs and waved my arms. Thankfully no one was around to see me chucking my little tantrum but I feel it was quite well deserved. After all the wind made my mind repeatingly turn to 'that woman!'

She even disturbed the little time I had to relax! She was like some troublesome ghost bent on haunting me!

"What a drag." I sighed as I resumed watching the clear blue sky. Why was it I couldn't stop thinking about her? You know… She really is just like this wind.

She is cold yet hot … cold like her troublesome personality some times, and hot like her…. Well… hey, I'm a guy! I can't help imagining certain things when she's one of the best built girls I know!

She is strong and gentle… strong when she fights, gentle when she speaks.

No wonder she is so troublesome! She conflicts herself in so many different ways! And yet here I am. The strategist extraordinaire, Shikamaru, who can't even work out how to relax.

I will focus on the clouds! That always helps! They are so soft and white… that winds blowing again, but not to worry, I'm focusing on soft white skin… CLOUDS! I THOUGHT CLOUDS! I WAS NOT THINKING OF HER SOFT WHITE SKIN!

Urgh… this is not working. Looking around desperately I finally found something to focus on! A sunflower.

Sunflowers are very relaxing and happy to! It's like a double win for me! Okay, focusing on the sunflower. Its petals are so bright and bold. Swaying in the wind so serenely. A beautiful shade of blonde… YELLOW! YELLOW WAS THE WORD THAT I WAS MEANT TO SAY! I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT HER HAIR!

Okay, new subject. Sky! Nothing beats the bright blue sky! And let's not mention that there is nothing 'bright blue' about that woman so I should be safe.

Okay, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This is the life. The bright blue sky is relaxing. Second only to dark midnight blue eyes…. SKY! DARK MIDNIGHT BLUE SKY! Oh damn.

What a drag. All I want to do is relax. Does she have to haunt every thought I have? Even when on a mission she's right there, meddling her way into my thoughts before I have a chance to stop it.

Why do I keep revisiting every scrap of memory I have of her. Why is her images burned so deeply in my mind? It's witch craft isn't it. I knew there was something strange going on! Why else would my chest hurt when I think of her? Why else would I feel so hot especially in the face? It's totally some kind of spell… Or poison. She probably found some way to slip it to me. Damn woman. They're all troublesome.

Might as well give up to this witch poison, no use struggling now. I will think about her stupid blonde hair and her annoyingly dark blue eyes. And her smile that's warm like the sun. And the gracefulness she wields her fan… Damn, my face is all hot again.

But now I think about it my muscles aren't tense. My hearts racing but it doesn't fell that bad, almost… nice.

"Are you lazing around again?" I opened my eyes and saw her face, bending over me as she smiled broadly with her usual confident demeanour. Temari.

"No. I'm just relaxing." I replied with a smirk. Closing my eyes again I soaked up the comfort I found from just having her by my side and let her scent rest its intoxicating aroma on my nose. I heard her fan fall to the ground and listened as she lay in the lush grass beside me.

"I wouldn't mind relaxing to." Was all she said for the next hour. And so I lay there, peacefully by her side. Wondering if this relaxed inebriating feeling would fall on me whenever I was by her side. And that wind… I wouldn't mind it blowing just a little while longer.

a/n BTW this fic is also a chapter in my ninjas need love fic, its a collection of all my naruto pairings. If you have time feel free to have a read of it :D 


End file.
